bronys_peruanosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Princesa Celestia
La Princesa Celestia es una Alicornio y Gobernante de Equestria junto con su hermana menor la Princesa Luna. Además de ser la encargada de levantar el sol, es la mentora de Twilight Sparkle, a quien se dirige cómo "mi fiel alumna". Muchos la asemejan como su imagen materna, ya que Twilight Sparkle hace lo posible por impresionarla con sus estudios. Es tía de la Princesa Cadance y del Príncipe Blueblood. Es un personaje que periódicamente aparece a lo largo de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Desarrollo y diseño El nombre de Celestia viene de la palabra "celestial", derivado del latín "caelum," que significa "cielo". Lauren Faust comentó que la Princesa Celestia originalmente iba a ser la Reina Celestia, la máxima autoridad, sin padres que la superasen en rango. Su estado fue cambiado a "Princesa" a petición de Hasbro. Lauren Faust también mencionó que durante el casting inicial del show, Kathleen Barr, actriz de voz de Trixie, hizo una audición "muy buena" para la Princesa Celestia antes de que Nicole Oliver finalmente consiguiera el papel. Celestia es mayor que cualquiera de los otros ponis, con la excepción de Nightmare Moon quien es aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, hasta que ella vuelve a ser la Princesa Luna. Como con otros unicornios, un resplandor mágico rodea tanto el cuerno como los objetos que están afectados por arte de magia de Celestia. El color de este resplandor varía: por ejemplo, es azul en La Aventura del Ave, naranja en Llamada de la Chica y blanco en el Una Amistad Malhumorada. En El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, es azul cuando Celestia abre la puerta a la bóveda, pero rosa cuando ella levita la caja vacía en que se supone deberían estar los Elementos de la Armonía. El resplandor es de color amarillo en la secuencia de título remasterizada en Lección Cero, así como en el episodio mismo y todos los episodios de la segunda temporada que le siguen. Su cola y crin tienen un movimiento que fluye naturalmente, incluso cuando Celestia no se mueve. Descripción Historia Reinado de Equestria En el prólogo del primer episodio, un cuento como historia narrada, retrata a la princesa alicornio mayor (a la izquierda) y a su joven hermana. La hermana mayor es nombrada luego como Princesa Celestia. La Princesa Celestia es introducida en el prólogo del primer episodio, apareciendo en un libro con dibujos estilo medieval con una narración que dice "Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región", y que "la mayor usaba su poder de Unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor traía la luna al anochecer". "Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos, los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día, la hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. ... Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos derrotó a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones." Siguiendo con el prólogo, Twilight Sparkle lee una profecía que dice "el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y traerá la noche eterna", aunque Spike rechaza esto argumentando que "sólo es un cuento pony". El día que Nightmare Moon regresa es el milésimo día de la celebración del verano, así que la Princesa Celestia envía a Twilight a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración, la cual se realizará en Ponyville, y alienta a Twilight a que "tiene que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos" y a hacer amigos. Los eventos del primer y segundo episodio giran en torno al intento de Twilight y de sus nuevas amigas de vencer a Nightmare Moon encontrando y usando los Elementos de la Armonía, mientras que Nightmare Moon intenta detenerlas de varias maneras. Se esperaba que Celestia apareciera en el pabellón de Ponyville, pero desaparece y en su lugar aparece Nightmare Moon. Celestia no vuelve a aparecer hasta que Nightmare Moon es derrotada y convertida en la Princesa Luna por Twilight y sus amigas. La Princesa Celestia le ofrece a su hermana que vuelvan a reinar juntas, y entre lágrimas, ella acepta. "Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas pequeña hermana. ¿Aceptarás mi amistad?" -Celestia ofrenciendo redención a Luna. Antes de reinar a Equestria Los datos sobre la historia de Celestia son mencionados en El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1. En el episodio, Celestia le dice a Twilight y a sus amigas que antes, ella y la Princesa Luna lucharon contra Discord; un cruel dragón con partes de animales, el cual gobernaba Equestria manteniéndolo en un estado de desasosiego y descontento. Celestia sigue, describiendo lo miserables que eran los ponis terrestres, los unicornios y los pegasos, además fue ella y Luna quienes descubrieron los Elementos de la Armonía y los utilizaron en contra de Discord para convertirlo en piedra. El hechizo de Discord se rompió debido a que, como explica Celestia, "Luna y ella (Celestia) ya no estaban conectadas a los elementos" porque ahora Twilight y sus amigas eran las que tenian la conexioncon los elementos. Celebración del Verano La celebración del verano fue mencionada por primera vez en el 1° episodio. Twilight lee sobre la leyenda de la "Mare in the Moon (Yegua en la luna)" la cual está decidida a regresar y traer la noche eterna consigo en "el día más largo del milésimo año" desde que fue derrotada, el cual es también el día del milésimo año de la Celebración del Verano. La Princesa Celestia envía a Twilight a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración en Ponyville, donde será la celebración de ese año. Los preparativos están a cargo de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy, las cuales se encargan de la comida, el clima, las decoraciones y la música, respectivamente. Twilight supervisa las preparaciones en ese orden, y eventualmente encuentra a Pinkie Pie, a quien conoció muy brevemente antes, la cual le organiza una fiesta de bienvenida en la biblioteca donde se supone que Twilight vivirá. Spike le recuerda a Twilight que los ponis deben permanecer despiertos para poder presenciar a la Princesa Celestia levantando el Sol. Después, en el pabellón de Ponyville, la alcaldesa da un breve discurso e introduce a la Princesa Celestia, pero ella desaparece y Nightmare Moon aparece en su lugar. Sólo al final del siguiente episodio la Princesa Celestia reaparece; ya se ha derrotado a Nightmare Moon y después se levanta el Sol. La Celebración del Verano es vista de nuevo en los recuerdos de Twilight Sparkle durante Crónicas de la Amistad. Twilight describe el evento como "el más increíble y maravilloso" que ha visto, lo que la hace querer estudiar magia tanto como pueda. El evento en sí sucede en Canterlot, donde ocho guardias reales tocan una fanfarria para la Princesa Celestia, la cual sale a escena, levantando el sol detrás de ella. Supervisión de los estudios de Twilight Sparkle La Princesa Celestia se dirige a Twilight Sparkle como "mi fiel estudiante" en el primer episodio, y Twilight está muy orgullosa de esto. Al final del segundo episodio, Celestia le asigna a Twilight la tarea de quedarse en Ponyville con sus amigas y que semanalmente le envié un reporte sobre sus estudios acerca de "la magia de la amistad". Durante un recuerdo en Crónicas de la Amistad, la Princesa Celestia presencia lo especial que son los poderes de Twilight y por ello decide adoptarla como su protegida. En el primer episodio, ella envía a Twilight Sparkle a Ponyville e implícitamente le enseña acerca de los elementos de la armonía. Al final del segundo episodio, Celestia le da la instrucción a Twilight de que le envié reportes semanales sobre sus estudios acerca de la magia de la amistad, usualmente Twilight envía los mensajes a través de Spike. Estos mensajes normalmente traen la "moraleja" del episodio.. Sin embargo, Celestia ha tenido papeles en algunos episodios también, en estos casos Twilight le da el reporte a Celestia personalmente. Como ejemplo están los episodios: La Plaga del Siglo y Amigas Otoñales. En La Rain-plosión Sónica, Rarity le da el reporte a la princesa, en lugar de Twilight; y en La Aventura del Ave, Celestia recibe el reporte de parte de Fluttershy. Además, Celestia hace un cameo sorpresa al final de Las Predicciones de Pinkie, al caer desde el cielo para recoger la carta que Spike estaba a punto de enviarle, lo que confirma la predicción del tic que Pinkie tenía en su cola. En La Mejor Noche en la Historia, Celestia recibe a los que van llegando a la Gran Gala del Galope. Cuando las amigas de Twilight, sin querer, arruinan la gala, Celestia, en vez de estar enojada, admite que las invitó con el propósito de que animaran a la gala, ya que, según Celestia, la gala es "siempre ha sido aburrida". Más tarde en Paciencia y Amistad, Celestia pide a Twilight y a sus amigas usar Los Elementos de la armonia para liberar a Discord y reformarlo, ella le encarga a Twilight el trabajo de vigilar bien a este. Al final gracias a Fluttershy, Discord es reformado. Personalidad La Princesa Celestia es mentora de Twilight Sparkle. Ella no le pone metas fijas a Twilight, si no que prefiere darle consejos que le ayuden a encontrar las respuestas que necesita. Por ejemplo, ella le escribe una carta a Twilight diciéndole que haga amigos en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1, cuando el verdadero objetivo de Celestia es que Twilight Sparkle encuentre los Elementos de la Armonía. Aunque Celestia es vista y tratada con gran respeto por su posición jerárquica, ella promueve que los súbditos "no se tomen tan a pecho" el asunto de que pertenece a la realeza; además, muestra gran paciencia ante cualquier comportamiento inapropiado, como cuando Pinkie Pie le roba el pastelito a Celestia en el episodio La Aventura del Ave. En el mismo episodio, se muestra también que tiene una fénix mascota llamada Philomena. Mientras que Celestia parece muy refinada en su forma de vestir y actuar, es conocido que disfruta del humor; por ejemplo, al apreciar la broma del botecito de tinta invisible que Twilight le envía en Una Amistad Malhumorada. Incluso, a veces, ella ignora los estándares de la alta sociedad cuando estos se vuelven una carga para ella. En La Aventura del Ave, mientras bebe una taza de té, la cual es constantemente rellenada, finge beber de la taza y la deja llena lo que causa que él Sr. y la Sra. Cake, al quererla rellenar, derramen el contenido de la taza; también, y durante el mismo episodio, ella se muestra indiferente ante el hecho de que Pinkie se comió su pastelito, hecho que provoca pánico en los Cakes. En La Mejor Noche en la Historia, aunque las amigas de Twilight arruinaron la Gran Gala del Galope, Celestia les cuenta que las invitó para que animasen la fiesta ya que a ella siempre le había parecido muy aburrida. No obstante, aunque es sabido que es de corazón noble y se enoja con dificultad, la paciencia de Celestia tiene límites. Cuando ella enfrenta a Discord en El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, Celestia no pierde el tiempo y le exige a Discord que regresen los Elementos de la Armonía que ha robado. En Lección Cero, cuando Spike cuenta a la Princesa que Twilight desató todo un caos en Ponyville cuando seguía su obsesión por encontrar algo que reportarle sobre la amistad, la princesa personalmente deshace el hechizo de Twilight y le ordena que vaya a la biblioteca donde hablarán sobre sus acciones; este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que la princesa se muestra realmente enojada, debido al caos que Twilight causó. Afortunadamente, aunque Celestia esté enojada permanece comprensiva, y ante la insistencia de las amigas de Twilight decide no darle un castigo, en vez de eso les pide a todas las demás que le envíen reportes sobre la amistad sólo cuando ya hayan aprendido la lección. Magia La leyenda narrada en el primer episodio dice que Celestia levanta el sol, y que ella había dirigido la luna y las estrellas durante la ausencia de su hermana. Una pantalla de Celestia elevando el sol se representa en Crónicas de la Amistad, y la salida del sol coincide con el regreso de la Princesa Celestia en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2. La Cutiemark de la Princesa Celestia es un sol estilizado, que hace juego con su responsabilidad de alzar y bajar al sol. Celestia dice que ha ejercido los Elementos de la Armonía en dos ocasiones. La primera es en la leyenda narrada en el primer episodio de la serie, que dice que "la hermana mayor" (Celestia) utiliza los elementos para desterrar a Nightmare Moon. La segunda es en El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, donde Celestia dice que ella y su hermana descubrieron los Elementos de la Armonía y los usaron para derrotar a Discord. En el mismo episodio, Celestia explica además a Twilight y sus amigas que ella y Luna ya no están conectados a los elementos, y que Twilight y sus amigos tienen que enfrentarse a Discord con los elementos en total. Tanto de los enfrentamientos y el uso de los elementos en contra de Discord y Nightmare Moon se explican completamente en detalle menor en La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 y La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2. Aparte de aumentar el sol y blandiendo los Elementos de la Armonía, la Princesa Celestia muestra telekinesis en varios episodios y en la secuencia de apertura de la feria. Hay otros casos de su uso de la magia demostrado en Crónicas de la Amistad, donde ella detiene la explosión de magia salvaje de Twilight Sparkle, y en Lección Cero, donde disipa el hechizo de "Querer y Necesitar" hechizo enorme a lo que una gran cantidad de ponis estaban afectados a la vez. Celestia se encuentra incapaz de dominar la magia de la Reina Chrysalis en Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Celestia ataca a Chrysalis con un haz de luz de su cuerno, y Chrysalis toma represalias con una viga, que repele el rayo de Celestia. Sin embargo, esta instancia de Celestia que estába dominando fue por propia magia de Chrysalis cuya magia había sido aumentada por su alimentación gracias al amor de Shining Armor de la Princesa Cadance. En El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1, tanto Celestia y Twilight usan alguna magia que envuelve su cuerno de niebla negra y hace que el iris se ilumine de color rojo y sus ojos se iluminen en verde y emitan un rastro de color púrpura, al igual que el aspecto habitual del Rey Sombra. La magia hace que los cristales negros crezcan desde el suelo, de nuevo en la misma forma que la magia del Rey Sombra. Celestia dice que esto demuestra lo que sucedería si el odio y el miedo se apoderaran del Imperio de Cristal. Cuando Twilight usa esta magia, ella le menciona a Spike que ella lo aprendió de Celestia. Además, Celestia usa su magia junto a Luna para convertir al Rey Sombra en sombra pura y desterrarlo dentro de los hielos del norte ártico. En Twilight's Kingdom, Part 2, la Princesa Celestia realiza una transferencia de magia con la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadance. Cuando se ha completado, Celestia pierde su cutiemark el sol, pero la recupera junto con su magia después de que Twilight y sus amigas derrotan y encierran a Lord Tirek y regresa toda la magia robada. Representación en las peliculas Equestria Girls En el mundo alternativo Twilight Sparkle viaja en My Little Pony Equestria Girls, la Celestia humana es la Directora principal de la Escuela de Canterlot y su hermana es la subdirectora. Twilight se acerca a ella cuando se entera de dónde está su corona. Directora Celestia le dice que la única manera de conseguir la corona es ser votada como Princesa del Baile de Otoño y le permite inscribirse. En la caída formal, ella anuncia a Twilight como la ganadora. Más tarde ella admira a Twilight por su papel en la derrota de Sunset Shimmer. Ella parece ser tan sabia, justa y buena en el mundo humano como ella está en Equestria. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Music to My EarsEditar sección La Directora Celestia aparece en el corto animado Músic to My Ears cuando ella para a DJ Pon-3, que está caminando a través de la escuela escuchando musica en sus auriculares. Celestia confisca los auriculares para que ella consiga ir a clase. Representación en los comics En My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Issue # 10. Un ejemplo de la fuerza física de Celestia es vista brevemente cuando Big MacIntosh se le ve forzosamente luchando contra ella a las vencidas. Celestia, sin embargo, se muestra que muestra considerablemente menos tensión del partido. En el comic friends forever 9 aparece en la pagina 5-6 en un puesto de la applecon vendiendo bananas.En fiends forever 8 aparece su rostro tallado junto con el de las demas princesas de equestria en el monte monumento. Apariciones Capitulo 65: "Cura Mágica y Misteriosa" La Princesa Celestia aparece por primera vez hasta el segundo episodio, eso sin contar su aparición en el libro que Twilight Sparkle estaba leyendo en La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte. Cuando Celestia sale a escena, normalmente está leyendo alguna carta de Twilight y ocasionalmente visita Ponyville. Ella aparece en los episodios: 2, 3, 5, 10, 12, 13, 15, 16, 22, 23 en el recuerdo de Twilight Sparkle, 26, 27, 28, 29, 35, 46, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 62 y 65. Además, se hace mención de ella en cada episodio debido a que las cartas están dirigidas a ella. Primera Temporada 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 M S F M S M M M M S M S S M S S M M M M M S S M M S Segunda Temporada 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 S S S M M M M M S M M S M M M M N M M S M M M S S S Tercera Temporada 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 S S M N S N M M M S N N S Cuarta Temporada 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 S S S N N M N N N N N N N N N M N M M N F M F S S S Leyenda: S : Ha aparecido como objetivo principal de la escena. F : Apareció como Pony de Fondo. M : No ha aparecido, pero fue mencionado. N : No ha aparecido ni ha sido nombrado. Mercancía La semejanza de Celestia se utiliza para varios juguetes. Ella apareció en el Royal Castle Amigos y sistemas de la caja Celestia Princess Luna & Princesa, y una cifra que hace hablar a la Princesa Celestia. El juguete de Celestia es de color rosa en contraste con la muy ligera coloración blanco-rosado de Celestia. Lauren Faust sugiere que esto se hizo para llegar a los minoristas a comprar más de los juguetes. Una figura de Celestia en blanco fue lanzada como una exclusiva de Toys R 'Us en otoño de 2012. Un nuevo modelo Playful Ponies fue puesto en libertad en el color blanco de la demostración y se vende en un pack con Pinkie Pie y accesorios como una parte de la línea de juguetes Crystal Empire. Versiones en miniatura de la Princesa Celestia se pueden encontrar en la onda 5 de las bolsas ciegas My Little Pony y en el conjunto de recopiladores, "A Royal Surprise" con Twilight Sparkle y la Reina Chrysalis. La línea de juguetes de Celebración "Crystal Princess" cuenta con un juguete de Sunset Shimmer cuyo envase se lee "Años atrás, ella era también una estudiante de la Princesa Celestia." Una muñeca humana Equestria Girls de Celestia fue puesto en libertad con una figura Alicornio de sí misma y con algunos otros accesorios. La parte frontal del envase dice "yo soy la directora de la escuela, y una princesa pony!" En cuanto a la parte posterior de los envases lea "Como una princesa de Equestria, mi deber es guiar y proteger a todos los Ponies de Equestria." y "Como directora de la Escuela de Canterlot, superviso a los estudiantes y los guardo bajo mi ala! Frases Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera. la Princesa Luna Princesa Luna. No te veía así desde hace mil años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana. - La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 También te extrañé. - La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 Spike. Toma nota. Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy, que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad. Debe reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar, en Ponyville. - La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 Caíste!. - La Aventura del Ave Eres una maravillosa alumna Twilight. No tengo que recibir una carta cada semana para saberlo. - Lección Cero Buenos días Twilight. Me encanta tu peinado. Bien. Feliz martes. - Llegó la Hora No. No lo harán. Tal vez impediste que Shining Armor ejecutara su hechizo, pero ahora que tontamente has revelado tu verdadera identidad, yo puedo proteger a mis súbditos. ¡De ti! - Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Esta es tu victoria, tanto como de ellos. Persististe aun ante la duda. Y tus acciones hicieron posible traer a la verdadera princesa Cadance de vuelta a nosotros. Aprender a confiar en tus instintos, es una valiosa lección. - Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Twilight, como yo lo entiendo, Spike le llevo el corazon de cristal a la Princesa Cadence porque no estabas segura de que tan rapido podrias escapar de la torre.No estabas dispuesta a arriesgar el futuro de los ponis de cristal en un esfuerzo por garantizar el tuyo. Prefiero tener una alumna que entiende el significado del autosacrificio que una que solo se preocupa por sus solos intereses. - El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 Hoy hiciste algo que jamas se había hecho antes. Algo que ni siquiera un gran unicornio como Starswirl el barbado fue capaz de lograr. Porque él no entendía la amistad como tú lo has hecho. Las lecciones que has aprendido aquí en Ponyville rindieron frutos. Has demostrado que estás lista, Twilight. - Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí pare celebrar una esplendorosa ocasión. Mi más leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle. Ha hecho muchas cosas extraordinarias desde que vive en Ponyville. Me ayudó a reunirme con mi hermana, la princesa Luna. Pero hoy, Twilight Sparkle hizo algo extraordinario. Logró crear nueva magia. Demostrando sin duda alguna que está lista para ser nombrada la más reciente princesa de Equestria. Yeguas y caballos, ahora les presento por primera ocasión. ¡A la princesa Twilight Sparkle!. - Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Es posible que ya no seas mi estudiante, Princesa Twilight, pero espero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas. Del mismo modo que espero que tu siempre estarás ahí cuando te necesito. - La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 Siento que has aprendido una valiosa lección hoy aquí, Discord. - Friends Forever Issue #2 pagina 22 Curiosidades * Es la poni con alas más grandes, pero siempre la llevan los pegasos que conducen su carruaje. * Originalmente, la Princesa Celestia iba a ser la Reina Celestia, lógicamente por su posición, pero Hasbro solicitó que el nombre fuese cambiado ya que Disney ha creado un estereotipo en el que las princesas se asocian con el bien y las reinas con el mal. * En el episodio La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 cuando abraza a luna se le pueden ver los dos ojos pero en los demas episodios solo se le puede ver uno, solo en equetria girls se le veian los dos. * En muchos sentidos las mechas rosas de esta se convierten en magenta. * Las tareas de la Princesa Celestia y de la Princesa Luna de levantar el sol y la luna se asemejan mucho a la mitología nórdica, donde los caballos Skinfaxi y Hrímfaxi tenían la responsabilidad de hacer salir el sol y la luna, respectivamente. * En el juego "Adventures in Ponyville" (Aventuras en Ponyville), cuando el jugador se encuentra en el juego de Rainbow Dash, Cloud Bump (Rebote en las nubes), y es un unicornio, este unicornio se parece a la Princesa Celestia. * En Amigas Otoñales, Celestia dice que el otoño es su estación favorita. * Su primera canción cantada por ella fue Tiempo de Crecer, la cual se presentó en el capítulo Cura Mágica y Misteriosa. * En el capitulo "Princess Twilight Sparkle 2" se desmiente que la Princesa Celestia no tenia la crin de color rosa sino que ya la tenia asi aun antes de mandar a su hermana a la luna, lo cual contradice el comic oficial, en el cual, Celestia tiene la melena rosa al enviar a Nightmare Moon a la luna. De la misma manera de que Luna ya tenía melena de estrellas, al ser desterrada, mas en el comic, con la magia de la amistad Luna termina con su melena como la actual * Su Cutie Mark es parecida a la de Zecora. * Su collar tiene cierto parecido con el elemento de la armonía de Rarity. * En uno de sus vitrales aparece usando el Elemento de la Armonia de Twilight, fue cuando derrotó a Nightmare Moon. * Nunca hasta ahora fue mostrada su forma de pequeña. * Su hocico es distinto al de las demás ponis ya que no parece pico, sino que es mas cuadrado siendo como el de la Princesa Cadance y la Princesa Luna. * Podría anteriormente habido ser una unicornio o pegaso como Twilight y la antigua princesa la hizo princesa, pero hay muy pocas posibilidades de esto. * Su color en Equestria Girls es mas rosado que blanco. * Su pose en la celebracion del verano es parecida a cuando transforma a Twilight a alicornio. * En Equestria Girls sus cejas son rosadas. * Ella apoda a Luna "Pequeña hermana", "Mi querida hermana" ó "Hermanita" teniendo en cuenta, que en verdad ama a su hermana, a Celestia le dolió mandarla a la luna, como se mostró en el episodio La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2. * Le sigue diciendo a Twilight, "Mi fiel alumna" o "Su alteza". * Su edad es confusa en Equestria Girls ya que tiene 1.000 años de edad. * En su versión humana tiene 3 gallitos posiblemente signifique su corona. * La version alterna de Celestia tiene un gran parecido con Nightmare Moon y Mane-iac. Tambien a Lokie de Thor por su supuesta corona. * En el cómic oficial Nº17 se puede ver que Luna se "Disfraza" de ella maquillándose de color rosa. * En el cómic oficial N°18 ella se enamora del Rey Sombra alterno y viceversa. * En Twilight's Kingdom, Part 1 se revela que duerme con corona y collar junto con sus protectores de cascos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Realeza de Equestria Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Alicornio